


crash and burn

by ultdojae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Enjoy!, M/M, Some Cursing, Some Humor, brief mention of johnjae, can you believe i got this idea from a book i read years ago, fallen angel!au, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultdojae/pseuds/ultdojae
Summary: Good angel Donghyuck gets banished from Heaven and becomes a Fallen Angel in Hell.





	crash and burn

There wasn’t much time left before Donghyuck was being ascended from heaven. God came to the conclusion that Donghyuck’s behavior was intolerable, he couldn’t handle the constant sins Donghyuck would commit. It was disgusting, in God’s opinion.

 

Donghyuck would soon be joining the Fallen Angels; angels who were once loved by God but then betrayed Him by disobeying His rules. In just one year Donghyuck committed the following sins: lust, pride, envy, and gluttony. Of course he was in big trouble. Donghyuck was pleading each and every angel to let him stay. Every angel, who was loyal to God, just shook their head, leaving Donghyuck to weep by himself.

 

For days Donghyuck shuffled across Heaven, trying to rebuild himself into a better person. But, everyone knows _people can’t change._ It’s almost impossible. Soon enough, Donghyuck went back to his old habits; he thrived on disobedience.

 

That was until, God made His final decision. Donghyuck was now _banished_ from Heaven.

 

Donghyuck fell, fell, and fell. Until he was met with the hard surface of the cold, dark pits of _Hell_. Not one person greeted him, not even Satan himself.

 

One Fallen Angel approached him, a smug look on his face. Every article of clothing was black, accompanied by dark, smudged makeup. The Fallen Angel was tall, but he did not intimidate Donghyuck.

 

“Welcome to Hell, I’m Johnny.” He said.

 

Donghyuck blinked. Was he actually in Hell?

 

“I guess I’ll be your mentor. Follow me.” Johnny walked off. “Now, since you’re new, I have to tell you the rules: there are none. You’ve flown before, correct?” Donghyuck nodded his head. “Your new wings will grow within a couple of days. It’ll look like these.” Behind Johnny sprouted black wings, he flapped them. “Cool, right?”

 

“I guess.” Donghyuck shrugged.

 

“Come on kid, cheer up! You’re in Hell. There’s no wrong you can do here, we’re all evil!” The older said enthusiastically.

 

The two continued to walk through the brown-red underground.

 

Meanwhile up in Heaven, one of Donghyuck’s friends, Renjun, was searching high and low for his now missing friend. He was sure he had asked everybody where Donghyuck went, yet everybody answered with the same phrase: “I don’t know,” followed by a shrug. Renjun was upset at the fact that something terrible might’ve happened to his friend. But, he wouldn’t know, since no one wanted to tell him anything. Renjun finally came to the acceptance stage; he realized that he was going to have to face God. Desperate times call for desperate measures, and this was one of those _desperate_ times.

 

“I cannot tell you where he is,” Renjun stood in front of God, pleading to know where his friend is. “All I can tell you is that he is banished from entering Heaven.”

 

All Renjun could do was sigh. Where was Donghyuck? Was he okay? He isn’t being tortured or anything, right?

 

“Don’t worry,” God reassured. “Donghyuck is alright. He’s not being tortured or anything else you might think.”

 

Renjun was even more frustrated before. He contemplated committing evil acts to protest against God. Would he do such things just to see Donghyuck again? Absolutely.

 

What Donghyuck committed in one year, Renjun managed to complete in one week. God let it slide the first few times, but now, he was furious.

 

“I know your plan, I wasn’t born yesterday, Renjun.” God spoke.

 

“If you know my plan, why won’t you do anything about it? You’ve let me go so many times. What’s stopping you from banishing me?” Renjun’s face reddened.

 

“I am not letting you act like a fool just because you miss him.”

 

“Why won’t you let me see him!” Renjun was close to throwing a temper tantrum.

 

“Because! I don’t want him to influence you in any kind of way, Renjun. You’re a good angel, I’m not going to let some worthless Fallen Angel ruin that!”

 

This set Renjun off, “ _Worthless_? Did you just call Donghyuck worthless?” Renjun took a few steps away from God. “You’re going to regret ever saying that. I’m going to Hell and there’s nothing you can do that can stop me. I’m going to go see Donghyuck whether you like it or not.” Renjun stormed off.

 

Donghyuck and his new friend, Johnny, were roaming around in the underworld. Suddenly, Donghyuck had a sharp pain in his head, causing him to wince.

 

“You alright, dude?” Johnny asked, he paused for a moment, “Your change is happening already? You haven’t even been here for a week.”

 

“No,” Donghyuck shook his head. “It’s not that.”

“Oh?” Johnny raised his eyebrows. “What is it then?”

 

“My friend, he’s trying to communicate with me, which will never work because he’s up there and I’m, you know, down here.”

 

“So you can usually hear what he’s saying?” Johnny asked curiously.

 

“Yeah. But, since I’m here and he’s there, nothing’s coming through.” Donghyuck froze up. “What?”

 

“Here! I’m here.” Donghyuck heard Renjun’s voice.

 

“What do you mean ‘here’?” Donghyuck looked around frantically.

 

“He’s here, but he can’t enter.” Johnny spoke up.

 

“What? What is going on. . .” Donghyuck pulled his hair in frustration.

 

“To put it simply: your friend cannot enter Hell because he was not officially banished by God, he cannot enter voluntarily.” Johnny explained.

 

“Did you hear that Renjun? You have to go back.” Donghyuck said, hoping Renjun could hear him.

 

“But I miss you.” Renjun said. Donghyuck’s heart shattered when he heard the sadness in Renjun’s voice.

 

“I miss you too. Hold on, why is your voice so clear now?”

 

“Uh, Donghyuck,” Johnny poked Donghyuck’s shoulders.

 

‘What?” Donghyuck turned to look at Johnny, then he turned to face where Johnny was pointing. Then, that’s when he saw Renjun.

 

Renjun smiled at him, as if he didn’t just disobey God and enter Hell voluntarily. Donghyuck’s blank expression shocked Renjun, he thought Donghyuck would be more than happy to see his friend.

 

“What are you doing here!” Donghyuck shouted at Renjun, who backed away shyly.

 

“Why are you so angry? Aren’t you happy to see me?”

 

“I am but, ugh! How exactly did you get here?” Donghyuck was visibly frustrated.

“Well, I disobeyed God, committed evil acts. You know, the usual.” Renjun said casually.

 

“I can’t believe you did that. Out of all angels you went against God. And for what reason?”  


Renjun nearly cut Donghyuck off, “I did it because I missed you, a lot.”

 

Donghyuck scoffed, “You did all of this because you missed me?”

 

Renjun was close to losing it. “Yes I did! So what!” he sighed. “What if one day you got up to realize that you best friend is gone? You’d freak out, right? At least, I hope you would. Imagine how I felt when you suddenly disappeared. I was asking all around where you were, I even asked God where you were. He said that he couldn’t tell me where exactly you were but I got the hint that you were down in Hell somewhere.”

 

“You shouldn’t put yourself at risk for me--,” Donghyuck was actually cut off this time.

 

“It was my goal to get in trouble, that was the point.” Renjun sighed, again. “It’s not like I wanted to come down here for fun.”

 

“I still don’t know how you got here.” Johnny interjected.

 

Donghyuck and Renjun both ignored him, continuing their conversation. Donghyuck sighed, “You should just go back, there’s no reason for you to be here.”

 

A painful silence washed over them. Donghyuck could feel the sadness radiate off of Renjun.

 

“I don’t want to go back, though. I’m fine right here.” Renjun spoke softly.

 

“This isn’t a place where you should be. A pure, innocent angel does not deserve to be down here in the pits of Hell where I belong. Just take my advice and return to Heaven before God gets angry and actually banishes you.” Donghyuck crossed his arms. Renjun said nothing. Donghyuck gestured to, well, nothing and continued. “Go on, go.” Renjun pouted. “Oh no, don’t pout. Just go back to Heaven, okay? We shall meet again someday, my friend.”

 

That was the last time Renjun heard from Donghyuck. He took Donghyuck’s advice and ascended to Heaven, where God had forgiven him.

 

Donghyuck felt coldness surrounding him. He did not like this feeling at all; the feeling of loneliness, the feeling of _emptiness_. But, he had convinced himself that he had done the right thing by sending Renjun back where he belonged. There was no way, no way, Renjun would be able to actually survive down here in Hell. Donghyuck knew that not an ounce of good was left in him, but, Renjun was full of it.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           

 

Some time had passed by; Donghyuck stopped getting migraines, but Renjun never stopped missing Donghyuck. Black wings sprouted from Donghyuck’s shoulder blades, his eyes turned green.

 

“Whoa!” Johnny shouted, “How come my eyes didn’t change color? This is unfair.”

 

“Shut up, Johnny.” Jaehyun, another Fallen Angel, said.

 

“I just asked a question.”

 

“And I told you to shut up, how hard is that?” Jaehyun said condescendingly.

 

Johnny stuck his tongue out at Jaehyun, who just rolled his eyes.

 

“Hey newbie, wanna come with me and fuck with people?” Jaehyun asked Donghyuck.

 

“By ‘fuck with people’ he means torturing the angels.” Johnny reiterated.

 

“Sounds like fun. I’m down.” Donghyuck shrugged.

 

“Great, lets go.”

 

The two mischievous boys flew up to Heaven. At this point, Donghyuck didn’t even care that he was now the one to the torturing the angels, he always used to witness such events happening, he never thought that he would be the one to initiate them.

 

“Alright,” Jaehyun started, “first, we’re just gonna walk around, you know,”

 

“Why are you two doing here?” God’s voice echoed.

 

Jaehyun sighed and rolling his eyes, “Why do you care?”

 

“I care because I remember kicking you out of Heaven. I just banished him the other day!” God pointed to Donghyuck.

 

“And?” Jaehyun scoffed. “We have friends here, you know.”

 

“You cannot be here.” God argued.

 

“Who says?” A voice chimed in.

 

“Who the fuck was that?” Jaehyun looks around.

 

“”Hey, God, why don’t you just relax? Let these two visit their friends. They don’t get to see them very often.” Renjun came from out of nowhere.

 

“Where the hell did you come from?” Jaehyun asked.

 

“Renjun,” Donghyuck said.

 

“Wait, you know him?” Jaehyun asked. “I’m so confused.”

 

The pain that Donghyuck felt in his chest was odd, unfamiliar, if anything, it scared him. Why was he feeling this pain all of a sudden? Was it because of Renjun? Donghyuck had so many unanswered questions. Donghyuck observed Renjun for a moment, there was something off about him. Maybe it was his disheveled hair, or maybe, it was the fact that his once bright and gorgeous wings were withering away. They were close to becoming nothing.

 

Donghyuck decided to ask him about it, “Renjun, your wings--”

 

“He has been disobeying me like crazy. So, this is his punishment. He will continue to be punished if he continues to disobey me.” God interrupted.

 

“Why can’t you just send him to Hell already? You’re just giving him special treatment at this point. Why not just banish him for forever?” Donghyuck argued. “If he wants to act out and betray you punish him properly. It’s complete bullshit that you’re letting him slide like this.”

 

“I’m doing this for his own good. I know Renjun is a good angel. He is just acting out because he’s angry at me for sending you to Hell.”

 

Donghyuck looked at Renjun. “Is that true?” Renjun sighed. He looked at Donghyuck, guilty. Renjun’s eyes told too much. Donghyuck was starting to catch up on why Renjun is doing what he’s doing.

 

“Donghyuck, could I talk to you in private? Please?” Renjun asked. Donghyuck just nodded his head. They walked far away from God and Jaehyun, there was no way they could hear what Donghyuck and Renjun were saying.

 

“What do you want to talk about?” Donghyuck’s tone was harsh.

 

“I want to talk about us.”

 

“Us?” Donghyuck’s eyebrows furrow.

 

Before Renjun could get anything else out, his choked up sobs got to him. “I miss you, so much, everyday. It’s not fair that God is keeping me here. It’s really not. All I want to do is be with you, that’s all I want. Is that too hard to ask? All I want to do is spend time with you.”

 

“I don’t understand, why are you being like this?” Donghyuck was even more confused now.

 

“I like you, Donghyuck. I like you more than a friend.” Renjun confessed.

 

 _What?_ Donghyuck internally screamed. _What is he talking about?_

 

“I’m sorry Renjun but I--,” Donghyuck started, he was interrupted by Renjun.

 

“You don’t like me back. Is that it?” Renjun’s eyes glossed over.

  
“Renjun, listen to me, please.” Donghyuck pleaded. “This,” He gestures between himself and Renjun. “Can’t happen.”

 

“Why do you think I risked my life to go down and see you? Why do you think that I went up against God to be with you? Why do you think that my wings are withering away? I’m damaging myself just to be with you, Hyuck.” Renjun’s tears rushed down his face.

 

“I didn’t ask you to do all of that! I didn’t ask you to risk your life! I sure as hell didn’t ask you to go against God, either. I’m telling you Renjun, you and I can’t happen. We’re no good for each other.” Donghyuck turned to walk away.

 

“So, this was all for nothing? You don’t even want to save what little friendship we have left? You just want to go back to being strangers? Is that really what you want?” Renjun challenged.

 

“Of course it’s not what I want, Renjun!” Donghyuck turned back around to face Renjun. “But, it’s what has to happen. You aren’t a horrible angel, Renjun. You’re one of the most purest ones I’ve ever met. You always believed that I had a good side and that I always wasn’t a terrible angel who constantly broke the rules. I don’t want this, but, it’s going to have to happen. You aren’t like me, you should be liking someone else instead of me. I’m a Fallen Angel for crying out loud!”

 

“I can convince God to send me down to Hell. I haven’t been behaving properly recently. He’s bound to do something with me.” Renjun said, quietly.

 

“You’re just wasting your time, Renjun.” Donghyuck warned.

 

“Trust me, I’m not wasting my time.” Renjun narrowed his eyes at Donghyuck.

 

“Hey!” Jaehyun was approaching them. “Are you almost done? I wanna go back.” He whined, crossing his arms.

Donghyuck looked at Renjun. “We’ll talk about this more later. Until then, behave, you’re an angel.”

 

“Just. . . think about what I said, okay?” Renjun asked. Donghyuck nodded his head.

 

“Who was that, anyways? You guys were talking for forever.” Jaehyun spoke up once they got back to Hell. He gasped, “He isn’t your boyfriend is he?” Jaehyun shook his head. “Not good. Whatever you and that angel have going on isn’t gonna work out, trust me.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“A few years ago I was in the same boat as you. A Fallen Angel, desperately wanting to be with his good angel boyfriend. We tried hard to convince God to let us be together, but he was not having it. He ended up getting banished from both Heaven and Hell.” Jaehyun explained.

 

“What do you mean he got banished from both Heaven and Hell?” Donghyuck questioned.

 

“He got banished to the After Life, he’s stuck there now. There’s nothing I can do to bring him back. He’s really gone for good.” Jaehyun’s eyes teared up.

 

“Did that really happen?”

 

“Nah, I’m just playing with you. None of that happend.” Donghyuck gave Jaehyun a look. Jaehyun ignored it. “Honestly, I don’t think this has ever happened before, you know, the relationship between both an angel and a Fallen Angel.”

 

“He’s not my boyfriend, we’re not in a relationship either.” Donghyuck clarifies.

 

“Oh,” Jaehyun drags out. “Oh, okay. Wow for a second there I thought you guys were actually together.” Jaehyun scratches his head and walks off in embarrassment.

  
  


Donghyuck was sitting with Johnny and Jaehyun when suddenly there was a loud crashing noise. They all, at once, whipped their heads around to see what was going on. Donghyuck heard the noise several times, but, he still wasn’t used to it. The crashing noise just meant that someone has entered Hell. Well, it means they’ve quite literally fell from Heaven.

 

The person grunted before standing up, Donghyuck gasped so loud, everyone else around them stared at Donghyuck. A few feet away Renjun stood, his wings were gone, his glow was gone too. This was not the Renjun Donghyuck remembers seeing. Eventually, everyone went back to minding their own business, paying no attention to when Donghyuck stood up to slowly walk over to Renjun. Donghyuck’s jaw was dropped, he really could not believe the sight in front of him. It was like Renjun wasn’t even an angel in the first place, everything good had been drained out of him. Renjun actually looked. . . evil.

 

Renjun grinned at Donghyuck, which actually scared him. What did God do to his friend?

 

“Hello, Donghyuck.” Renjun nearly growled.

 

Donghyuck’s eyes widened. “H-hello, Renjun.”

 

“Surprised to see me?” Renjun started to walk towards him. Donghyuck just backed away slowly.

 

“A little,” Donghyuck gulped. “How’ve you been?”

 

“I’ve been,” Renjun paused, finding the right word. “Evil.” Donghyuck stops in his tracks, Renjun finally catches up with him. They stand a inches apart now. “I’ve missed you, Hyuck.”

 

Donghyuck took a deep breath. “What happened to you?”

 

“What happened to me? What do you think happened to me? I got banished from Heaven!” Renjun shouted.

 

“I can see that. Clearly.”

 

“Are you getting smart with me, Donghyuck?”

 

Donghyuck just blinked. He could not believe the Renjun that was standing in front of him. This isn’t the real Renjun.

 

“Answer me, Donghyuck.” Renjun demanded.

 

“No, I’m not getting smart with you, Renjun. Now tell me what the fuck happened to you!” Donghyuck raised his voice.

 

“Well you see, God had a big part in this. I enjoyed doing bad things, it was more exciting than being good all the time. Now, I understand why you did the things that you did. It’s fun, I don’t know why I didn't start doing those things sooner. After a while God started to get tired of constantly letting me slide, so, he decided to banish me from Heaven altogether. Now I can finally be with you, Hyuck.” Renjun’s eyes had a sparkle to them. Which, Donghyuck did find endearing, except for the fact that Renjun just got himself kicked out of Heaven.

 

“You’re such a dumbass.” Donghyuck sighed.

 

“Why?” Renjun’s face softened. There’s the angel Donghyuck always knew.

 

“Do you know what you just did?”

 

“Yes, I do know what I just did. I risked a lot to be with you. We don’t even have to be together like we could just be friends. I’ll have to get over my crush on you but---,” Renjun was cut off. Donghyuck quickly leaned in, giving Renjun a peck on the cheek. He giggled and backed away afterwards. Renjun was speechless.

 

“Maybe, just maybe, I do want to be with you.” Donghyuck confessed. Renjun just stared at him. “I was thinking about it, a lot actually, and I just realized how much I constantly miss you. Like, I miss you so much it's ridiculous. I’m sorry that I was oblivious to the fact that you had a crush on me, I wish I had noticed it sooner. This isn’t a nice place. Honestly, I’m terrified of being here.” He whispered.

 

Renjun finally snapped out of his daze. “You like me?”

 

Donghyuck sighed. “Did you not listen to anything else I just said?”

 

“Oh no, I did. You hate it here, I’ll probably hate it here. But, I think it’ll be a little more tolerable now that we’re together.” Renjun smiled.

 

“Gross.” Jaehyun said behind them. “I knew you guys liked each other. Ugh, this is disgusting.”

 

“Jaehyun, we’re dating.” Johnny jumped in.

 

“Great! More gay demons running around.” Jaehyun walked off.

 

Donghyuck turned back to Renjun, who had returned to his normal self. He didn’t look as scary anymore. Donghyuck placed his hands on Renjun’s cheeks. “I’m glad you’re here. I don’t think I would’ve survived another day down here without you.” Donghyuck leaned in and planted a kiss on Renjun’s lips. When he lets go, he sees how red Renjun’s face is and giggles. “Your face is so red you could blend in down here.” Donghyuck continues to laugh.

 

“Shut up. I regret getting banished from Heaven.” Renjun crossed his arms, he turned to walk away.

 

Donghyuck went after him, wrapping his arms around Renjun’s body.

 

“Don’t leave. Stay here with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my second nct fic i've written and posted on here... i hope you enjoy it! twt: @nohyuckcafe


End file.
